


Sunburn

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Even a small sunburn can hurt. Sensory prompt 27- Aloe being slathered on a sunburn.
Relationships: Sam Manson/Jenny Wakeman
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sunburn

Even with her whole body covered, Sam still got a sunburn.

It was minor, nothing too severe, but it still hurt. She couldn't touch her feet without feeling burned and hissing in pain. Of course she should've put sunscreen on her feet, yet she didn't think of doing that. It prevented her from getting anything for it on her own. Thankfully, however, she didn't go to the beach alone. Jenny wanted a beach day so she thought why not, it would be fun to join along.

Nope, she had to get a sunburn in the middle of it somehow. Sam felt bad that they had to stop making their sand castle—that was Jenny's idea due to the fact she never made an actual sand castle before—just for something like this. She knew she couldn't control it, but still she couldn't help but feel that way.

The white and blue robot came back with the aloe vera. Before anyone said anything, she slathered the gel onto the sunburn. Sam hissed and winced. It stung when it touched the surface. The sunburn began burning in two ways, a regular hot burn and a freezing burn. The raven haired girl nearly jolted back, but she stayed still regardless of the pain and stinging. Jenny looked up at Sam with her eyebrows slanting downwards.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know she could keep going. She forgot she couldn't feel pain like she did. Once Jenny was done, Sam lifted the veil over the top of her hat.

She planted a kiss on her cold, metal lips.


End file.
